


Asset/Human

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Poetry, depends on how you read it, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: A character study of Bucky Barnes. Written in response to the prompt provided by my MTH auction winner, fac_et_spera, but not long enough for the auction, so there is an actual fill coming. This poem can be read top to bottom and bottom to top.The prompt was a character study of Bucky and kindness.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Asset/Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doandhope/gifts).

An Asset  
Isn't  
A human being  
Deserving of kindness  
Instead is  
Given pain  
Never  
A gentle touch  
Always expecting  
To be a vile thing  
Never  
Loved by someone  
To all transgressions  
give memory  
Who will  
Hold him tight  
Everyone will  
Tell him  
He is not human  
No one will say  
He is human

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Asset/Human [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652879) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)


End file.
